Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3, commonly abbreviated to simply PC3, is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series, that was created by Rsnail. You can play it on "www.rocketsnail.com", Club Penguin instead. Play Features Ninja Penguin Chat 3 ninjas were secret, to play as one you have to click the "n" in select a penguin color Construction Worker You can also be a construction worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence at the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you did not have a player card back then, so you did not really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a snowcat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a Club Penguin pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. By the looks of the photos, when you became a construction penguin, you became Old Blue and you became a Club Penguin penguin. The Tool bar had even more buttons than the current toolbar, like Tech Support Buttons, Jokes, and a 'Hide Toolbar' Button, ect. Accounts Like Club Penguin, you could make an account on Penguin chat 3 Differences from Club Penguin Penguins Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the transition of PC3 to Club Penguin, although they retained the same cartoon concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colours were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Igloos In PC3 penguins didn't own their own igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the Penguin Band, where you could actually hear music. Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatworld, items and membership weren't available. There would not have been a point to membership because it was only to test the Club Penguin servers. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any penguin in the game, because of the lack of fundamentals to provide membership privileges anyway. Music Some music from Penguin Chat 3 is also in Club Penguin now. The reggae music from the Club Penguin Coffee shop was originally in the PC3 Coffee shop. In the Igloo, it played Ive Been Delayed and In the Night Club, it would play a random song. Trivia *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin, as it was its predecessor. *Penguin Chat 3 was created to test the Club Penguin servers because the old Club Penguin servers ran on PHP. *A user named Truman123456 recreated Penguin Chat 3, which can be played here. Unfortunately, you cannot pick a penguin color and cannot move. However, the buttons and chat work. *Happy77 was seen as a snail in Penguin Chat. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|The Town Center. Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop. Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. The look of this area was taken for the game Puffle Roundup. Image:Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing soccer (also known as football in some countries). Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. File:Happy77.jpg|A early screenshot showing Happy77 appearing in the form of a snail. penguin chat.PNG|A photo from a very intact flash version of penguin chat 3 SWFs *Igloo (.swf). Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:LOL!!